my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Gabriel Cross
Gabriel Cross (ガブリエルクロス, Gaburierukurosu) or better known as Detective Cross (探偵クロス, Tantei Kurosu) is a private investigative freelancer operating out from his home office in New York City. He's partnered with a highschool grade Quirkless genius, Ryan, who helps him with his cases in his spare time. He's a Main Character in Lock & Cross: A Detective Drama. Appearance Gabriel is a fit, well built man from the years he spent both in the Police Force and as an investigator afterwards. Despite his run of bad luck in cases he's got a number of "close-call" scars enamoring his chest and back from the numerous of fights he's been in. With messy emerald hair he usually keeps in check with his white fedora, usually matching the same jacket with a dark collared shirt and red tie with black dress shoes. Adorning his classy outfit is his trademark black eyepatch covering his right eye, the cigarette he usually wedges in the corner of his mouth and a suitcase that carries his equipment; along with his firearms. Personality Gabriel is a cynical, crass humored man whose been defeated and beaten many times in his life if only by circumstances or bad underhanded dealings making any potential lead to victory a waste of effort. While he'd seem lethargic and unmotivated on the surface, the first instance he has for an opportunity for monetary gain he'll jump for it. While he keeps in check a code of principles to which he'd never cross, Gabriel is a man who'll make compromises in the short term if only so he can make his next rent payment and keep eating. Despite being a previous errant of justice, Gabriel's views of the world has become a blur of grey, unable to see exactly where good begins and evil ends. From corruption in the service to necessary backdoor contracts and many an extortion made against himself and his colleagues, he's obviously fed up with red tape and bureaucracy getting in the way of his work. But when the chips are down, Gabriel will do what needs to be done; even if he can't completely agree with his young partner about every issue. Synopsis *Lock & Cross: A Detective Drama Background Gabriel lived his whole life wanting to uphold justice just like his family had taught him to be like. While his family had a longstanding history of being either in the military or bearing the badge of service, he himself wanted to carve his own path of being a police officer to help his fellow citizen. Even when his Quirk was appraised as being quite unique and him being as athletically inclined as he was intelligent, he wished to serve by donning the uniform no matter the obstacle in his way. So, at the age of eighteen, he finally set off to the Academy in Chicago and passed in record timing, graduating and even being transferred straight to where his talents could be put at use. In the New York City Police Department. Of the many prestincts he operated, he often drifted from one to the other as he'd employ his special talents (Quirk or otherwise) to help out with the abundance of work that'd come in their way. While their cooperation with licensed Pro Heroes helped them, it didn't do nearly enough to stop the slew of thugs, gangs, and organized crime organizations from operating outside of the obvious notice of the Pros. At first, this was a job that Gabriel relished the challenge and sought to succeed with gusto. But after the first five years went by, Gabriel noticed in his higher ranks just how little was actually accomplished. Prisoners were often released in less time than was appropriate, justice was also substituted for information of other criminals or testifying against others in the pursuit of a 'greater justice', and even more egregiously there was rampant dealings made by criminals through the Force to ensure a peaceful stability was met between the NYPD and the criminal elements. An additional five years later, and Gabriel resigned, seeing no end to the problems that were being regurgitated by his own colleagues and wished to strike on his own. For the next several years he traveled, training in martial arts and seeking various different careers that could use his talents as a veteran from the Force. Each one ended in some failure or shortcoming after the other, with only the experience of each obtained job adding to his bizarrely extensive list of places he tried and couldn't make the cut. As of the last few years, he settled for work as a private investigative freelancer -ensuring that the title made him enough ambiguity that'd allow any kind of work to reach him no matter how broad the element it'd be- and had been just scraping by. Upon meeting Lock -more accurately, Ryan-, a Quirkless young man with an adept mind and a sharply honed body with a heart to aid him in his own work. Not knowing exactly what the teenager wanted with a washed up failure like himself, Gabriel hoped that, in time he'd understand the younger partner's true intentions and help him be lifted out of the rut he's landed himself in; perhaps into fame, and more hopefully, into some form of success for once in his life. Natural Abilities Keen Marksman: Among those that worked with him, his fellow officers knew that Gabriel was one of the best shots of any prestinct he filed under. With such a knack of using firearms for non-lethal force to the point of absuridity, it was even called into question to put a written report to demonstrate how he used a bullet ricochet to render a dangerously erratic Mutant Type criminal unconscious with a single shot. From this mastery of hitting his targets Gabriel has excelled in many forms of long-ranged weaponry, and had even been known to use compact bows or blow darts at times in some of his more obscure assignments. Martial Artist: Knowing where he lacked, Gabriel had only improved the hand-to-hand combat training he retained from his work in the Police Academy and enhanced his physical prowess to a whole new extent. From utilizing a more physical action of his firearms in close quarters to keep a tight grip and in control even when aim is off, to using precise strikes -with aid from his Quirk- to land incapacitating to deadly blows on his foes; Gabriel is a very dangerous man from a distance as he is up close, making this visibly unlikely man a person to not be trifled with. Academically Savvy: Thanks to his hard work hitting the books since childhood, Gabriel is as skilled with a gun and his fists as he is with his mind. Through graduating top of his class within the Academy, he has an exemplary mind -when he exerts himself- to find connections from seemingly uninvolved areas and putting them into the back of his mind to bring up on a moment's notice. His knowledge stretching from anatomy & physiology of the body to help him autopsy a person upon just a casual glance or close inspection, various workings of both criminal syndicates and police procedures, and even bizarrely random information spreading from the internet and underground culture. Gabriel's sharp mind has only been refined in the trials and tribulations of his marred past, and it only helps keep himself alive in his current predicament. Quirk Cross-Air (クロスエア, Kurosuea) is an Emitter Type Quirk, fundamentally breaking down the perception of the world in several perspectives that grant Gabriel a sense of hyper-awareness of what he's seeing. Thanks to his intellectually sharpened mind, Gabriel can see ''the subtleties of a human's muscular language and anticipate their moves through deduction and honed reflexes. In addition, he can also pick apart details both from a distance and up close, to varying degrees of efficiency and haste, allowing him to notice things without the aid of binoculars or even a microscope. And since the sharpness of his vision can sometimes overwhelm him with stimuli -thus causing seizures if overused- he's often seen wearing something to impair his eyes like thick shades or his iconic eyepatch over one eye to handicap himself for his own health. Behind the scenes *Gabriel Cross' appearance is based off of ''Sven ''from the Anime/Manga, '''Black Cat'. Quote(s)